


That's What People Do

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beginning Story, Character Death, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Established Relationship, M/M, it didn't go as i planned it, sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Jim hates the relationship between Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was not planned at all, but here we go!

"James Moriarty. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Moran, you have quite a… Reputation." 

Sebastian still held his tight grip to his gun, though the man looked really calm, as it was in his nature; a sick, twisted look on his deep dark eyes  and a half smile on his pretty face, all dressed up fancy. 

"You do know that my boss sent me here, don't you? I need you dead." Jim laughed. This was going to be so much fun. 

"Your boss, Mr. Moran, is no longer a cause for you to worry. You see, there is a bigger picture here. Way bigger than you think of. Your boss didn't know of that either, he made a lot of mess, we had to clean it up." 

"Cut the bullocks, Moriarty. I know who you are. The small man in a big picture that has more future than anyone ever imagines." The small man looked surprised, but amused. 

"You," he said. "You and I could have a future _together_ if you want."

Sebastian smiled. "You, Mr. Moriarty, look like the man who will provide me what I want." 

"Then let's talk about the terms, shall we?" 

* * *

"Jim!" 

There was no reply. 

" _Jim!"_

"Yes Sebby?" 

"Why is there a dead man on our dinner table?" 

No reply again. Seb sighed. 

"James Moriarty on these days I swear to _bloody God…_ " 

Suddenly, Jim appeared, with his bed hair and long sleeved dark blue pyjamas. 

"It has been a _really_ long day Seb, why don't we talk this tomorrow-"

"No, I want to know why we do have a very dead Michael Sander's body on out dinner table. Remember, I am eating this dinner very late because _you_ sent _me_ on a mission." Jim sighed. Although they were a consulting criminal and his very best right hand man, Sebastian was _so_ insisting on being normal flatmates. 

"Seb, darling, why don't you eat you dinner on the couch tonight? I was…hmm, let me say- _experimenting_." Sebastian sighed. Sometimes Jim was really annoying to have as a flatmate. He smirked. 

"Why did you kill the man anyway? Wasn't he a client?" Jim smiled back. 

"He was rubbing things the wrong way." 

Seb didn't question. He snorted, and took his takeout towards the living room, opened the television, and ate his dinner as Jim shouted something about the man not being realistic enough as a drug dealer.

* * *

 

"Seb?" 

"Hmm."

"Sebby?" 

A soft snore. Jim poked his right-hand-man-and-something-since-last-night and watched the man stir a little bit in his sleep. 

"Sebastian."

The man jerked awake, his blue eyes trying to figure out his surroundings. Then his eyes grew wide with horror and mortification as he realised he was naked and met the gaze of his also very naked boss. 

"Boss?" 

"No, it's Jim now." 

Sebastian didn't question. He already knew Jim's very changeable personality. One minute it was Boss, the other it was just Jim.

"Okay."

They sat awkwardly on the bed for a while, silence lingering heavy on the air. Then finally Seb took a deep breath and popped the question.

"Did we-"

"Yes." 

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"Why?" 

"I know you hate having feelings and are afraid of it too." 

"Who says I have feelings for you?"

"Who says you don't?" 

Jim made a face. Then sighed, and stood up. Seb couldn't help but linger at the sight of his boss. 

"Come on, Seb, get up, we have work to do." his boss said, but no, this was Jim and only Jim. He stood up and suddenly felt very naked. Jim turned away and started to dress up. 

"You are wrong, by the way," he said as he buttoned his shirt up. "I am not afraid of feelings." Seb couldn't help but smirk. 

"Huh?"

"I am afraid of having feelings for _you_ because I _lose_ everyone I ever had feelings for, hun." 

Sebastian felt helpless as he redressed. 

* * *

 

"Seb!" The man yelled. "Seb, God damn it!" 

"What?" Seb asked, trying to tie up his shoes. 

"It's urgent! Seb!"

A gun shot. Sebastian sighed, and took off his shoes. That could wait. 

"Yes Jim?" 

"Could you give me my phone? I have to speak with this client and…-"

"What have we talked about playing with guns, darling?"

Jim sighed. "But this time it was an open window! I swear to God it didn't hurt anyone! I just aimed it at the computer!" Seb rolled his eyes. 

"It's rude. And you wouldn't want people to know we're here, right?"

Jim smiled, craziness and genius flashing in his deep eyes, and took Seb's hand. "They couldn't, darling. That's all matters." 

* * *

" _Seb!_ " A deep, painful voice cut the terrible voices of painful breathing and pants. 

"No, no, no, not you, _no_!" Trembling hands were all around Seb now, caressing his cheek, ruffling his hair, as if they were trying to comfort both of them." 

" _Boss_ ," Seb sharply whispered. "It's okay. It's not your fault." He felt his heart break into two as the  two deep dark eyes he loved so much filled with tears and the hands he loved to touch didn't know what to do." 

" _Boss_." Sebastian never knew he could hate blood so much, not because it hurt but because it was all over the man he loved until the end of his life. Jim sobbed, shaking violently now, not knowing what to do. 

"It-it's Jim." 

"Oh." 

"Oh God, _oh God_ , not him. Please, not him, just no!" Jim started shaking again, this time gripping Sebastian tight, with one last hope of him surviving, which both knew was empty.

"Jim. _Jim_. It's okay." 

"It's _NOT_!" Jim cried out, filling the old tube station with agony in his voice. "It will never be!" 

"Shh, shh, Jim, look at me. _Jim_." The man looked, tears ripping apart from his eyes, the ones that were once so loving but now only showed misery. 

"I love you," Seb blurted out, and even on his deathbed, he was afraid of the reaction. But Jim only sobbed. 

"Yeah Tiger, I know." Another sob. "M-me too. I lo-love you too." 

Sebastian gave him a faint smirk. "I thought you didn't feel."

"Well, you were always different, weren't you, Tiger?" Sebastian laughed humourlessly. He knew it would be over soon. 

"Was I- Was I good?" He asked as a soldier who waited for approval, as a man who waited acceptance from his lover. 

"Yes, Tiger. Always the best." Seb smiled. 

"Good," he whispered. "Jim, I am so sleepy." 

"Then let me sing to you, shall I?" Jim asked as he tried to stop crying, but it didn't work. It was just so damn impossible.

"I-I would love that." Jim started to sing an old tune as Seb's eyes slowly closed. 

Almost, he could see the dreams ahead of him.

* * *

"People have died."

"That's what people _DO_!" James yelled emptily, in agony but with a dark sense of humour. 

The deep dark eyes of his were no longer had a tinge of love, but filled with a twisted look. The suit of his was obsessively cleaned, and the hatred towards the both men was obvious. 

It was just Moriarty now. No loving Jim, just James. Just the king sitting at the top of the big, much much bigger picture. The man at the top of the world. 

"I will stop you." 

"No you won't." _There is nothing to stop now_. 

Sherlock turned to John, and Jim saw a reflection of his old self as the cold hearted man looked so concerned towards his companion. 

"You all right?" Jim's heart poked him a little as his eyes wondered. He was not going to hurt them, not now. Just warn them. Jim wanted no blood there. He talked and talked, threatening Sherlock to burn the heart out of him. 

"I've been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock's words reminded old memories, old lives, but that didn't matter, did that? It was all gone now. 

"But we bot. Know that's not quite true." two heartless men, two heartbreaking cases. That had to happen. As James left the building he heard the anxious sounds of Sherlock Holmes an the reassuring answers from John Watson. He clenched his teeth and fisted his hands. No. That was not happening. No one got to live the life he and Seb couldn't live. He turned around and sent a sign to all his shooters. He was going back. He had work to do. 

After all, no one got to gave the happily ever after, did they?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
